


“i'm going to drown you,” he says

by krystallisert



Series: Elemental AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Elements, F/M, Opposites Attract, abuse of similes, and characteristics based on what element they are, basically the world is completely the same but people have elemental powers, birthday gift to myself, vague descriptions of sexual intercourse, vague magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystallisert/pseuds/krystallisert
Summary: you're fire; wild and hot and easy to put out.he's water; fluid and free.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man I have so much on my plate right now. I have the Kuroo thing to finish, and then I'm gonna start focusing on a 5-part Kenma project, so I don't really have the time to write about my main squeeze anymore. I miss him. So for my birthday (happy b-day, me) I wanted to be self-indulgent and write something with Oikawa. I wanted to go back to my roots, so to speak, and use the same format and language as the first thing i put out, i hope it turned out okay!

_**i**_ __  
  
you're fire; wild and hot and easy to put out. your palms burn when you're angry, flames flicking on your fingertips and shoulders sizzling with annoyance. you're easy to read, eyes molten lava and tongue dangerous. your peers fear you, flinching away from your touch and whispering behind your back. you can't help it, you want to tell them, that you were born with fire in your soul and steam in your bones. you never asked for it, any of it, and you would give the burning away freely if you could, but fear spreads like wildfire, and it's better to be respected and feared than it is to be liked.  
  
he's water; fluid and free. he easily changes form to whatever makes him fit, and he slips through your fingers as easily as the hot water in your shower. he laughs like he means it and smiles too wide, but there's a wetness behind his eyes that you just can't seem to ignore. people always praise him for his transparency, but you find them stupid. oikawa tooru is anything but, and you're curious about what might be hiding under his surface.  
  
you think he could extinguish you.  
  
(you're not sure if it's a good or a bad thing)  
  
  
_**ii**_  
  
iwaizumi is grounded, safe and stubborn like his element. he meets your gaze and nods, a kind of acknowledgment you're not used to. flowers grow from his chest and caresses his skin; ivies that coil around his neck and pretty daffodils that compliments his eyes. he sits with you in the garden, looks absolutely otherworldly among the trees and the flowers and he lets you vent. it's hard not to like iwaizumi, and it's hard not to trust him.  
  
like clockwork, oikawa arrives after practice to (in iwaizumi's words) pester his friend. you pack your stuff and makes for the exit, abruptly stopping when iwaizumi calls your name. you feel the prickling of sparks under your skin, uncomfortable around the dark waters of oikawa's eyes that seems to pierce through your back. you feel him staring, so it's not a surprise that your eyes meet when you turn around, but your breath still catches.  
  
(he is, after all, impossibly beautiful)  
  
“you should join us,” iwaizumi offers, referring to the two boys' weekly lunch.  
“i don't want to intrude,” you politely decline, eager to get out of the garden and back to the familiarity of your dorms instead. not even iwaizumi's soothing spirit can still the bells that go off in your head at oikawa's intense gaze. You feel scrutinized, small; like you could evaporate into the air any moment. you feel fragile.  
“don't be ridiculous,” iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “oikawa doesn't mind.”  
  
oikawa himself says nothing.  
  
“come on,” iwaizumi's hand rests against your back, urging you on. if he feels the same scalding heat radiating from your body as you do, he doesn't react to it.  
  
it's kind of nice.  
  
  
_**iii**_  
  
“is it true you're friends with oikawa?”  
  
you get the question five times in as many days, and you don't really know how to handle this newfound popularity. this is exactly why you didn't want to join the boys to lunch, never mind making it a recurring thing.  
  
no, you tell them when they ask. you just know iwaizumi. you're barely even _his_ friend, you elaborate when the glares turn suspicious, worried about your already weak reputation. you fight off the blush burning your cheeks and breathe a sigh of relief when they leave you alone. but then –  
  
“we're not friends?”  
  
you jump, startled, sheet of paper going up in flames in your hands. a smooth, melodic laughter bubbles up from behind you, and your face is – almost literally – on fire. you turn to look at the brunet, committing the twinkle in his eyes and crooked grin to memory. he looks at you as if you're some sort of rare animal – a strange, interesting curiosity; his head slightly cocked and an eyebrow raised. there's a hint of fondness in his face that makes you tingle.  
  
he repeats his question and you realize that you're just staring blankly at him with a pile of ashes spilling from your fingers.  
  
“i, uh, i don't –”  
  
“because we meet up two to three times a week, text every day and you've got a yellow heart on my snapchat,” he pulls out his phone and shows you the screen. you do, indeed, have a yellow heart next to your name, and the number signifying how many consecutive days you've been sending pictures to each other is significantly higher than you're willing to admit. “maybe i'm reading into things here, but that seems pretty friendly.”  
  
“i guess,” you begrudgingly admit, ignoring the way your heart thumps when he shoots you an actual, genuine smile and reaches over to ruffle your hair.  
  
(the sound of sparks is the only thing that fills your ears, and the feel of nimble fingers massaging your scalp sends shivers down your spine. you pretend not to notice that his hand stays in your hair for just a bit too long to be considered platonic or that his eyes are as soft as you've ever seen them)  
  
“then stop telling people we're not friends, you're gonna hurt my feelings.”  
  
iwaizumi chooses that exact moment to appear behind oikawa and punch the back of his head, and the weird tension dissolves.  
  
(but in your head all you can focus on are the ghosts of oikawa's fingers through your hair and the strange rhythm of your heart that's gotta be irregular)  
  
  
_**iv**_  
  
“people think fire's the most dangerous element,” you murmur, flames dancing in the palm of your hand. “but water is just as lethal.”  
“you think i'm dangerous?”  
“you think you're not?”  
  
he merely smiles, a mischievous and playful thing, less fake than his other ones, but still not quite right.  
  
“i'm scared you're going to drown me.”  
  
his smile widens.  
  
(he looks like a predator)  
  
  
_**v**_  
  
he finds you behind the gym, smoking a cigarette.  
  
“what are you, fifteen?” he mutters when you try to hide the cigarette behind your back and end up coughing for 30 seconds straight. his hand rubbing soothing circles on your back causes a cloud of steam to drift up between the two of you, and oikawa laughs, like he always does. “i've been looking for you.”  
  
“why?”  
  
he hesitates, grabs your packet of smokes and steals a cigarette. you're tempted to steal it back and remind him that he does, in fact, not smoke. instead you stay silent and take a deep drag of your own cig. oikawa hums and flashes you a crooked grin before leaning close, _close, close,_ nose almost brushing your own. he doesn't break eye contact for even a second as he uses your lit cigarette to light his own and he doesn't back off even when the smoke is lit.  
  
it feels like you've been paralyzed, like the air is stuck in your lungs and your eyes are glued to the boy in front of you. you can feel his breaths on your skin and you swear that the heat rising in your face comes from proximity, not the intense look in his eyes. he takes your half-finished cigarette from your mouth and drops it on the ground, stepping on it without ever taking his eyes off of you or stepping away.  
  
and then he kisses you.  
  
  
__**vi**

  
things have been kind of weird between you and oikawa lately. you can't look at him without remembering the feeling of concrete at your back as he pushed you against the wall of the gym and kissed you senseless; hands wandering lower, _lower, temperature rising, tongue_ – anyways. you can barely look at him without spontaneously combusting, so you've opted to not look at him at all.  
  
you know the rumors about him, how he'll kiss anyone who asks him to. everyone just loves oikawa, but that doesn't make his reputation as a player any less true. you've never seen him with the same person for very long and you've heard the girls in your class talk.  
  
(you never _asked_ him to do it, you never wanted to be another notch in his bedpost, so to speak, and your skin feels itchy with the thought.  
  
you can't quite get rid of the feel of his lips on yours.  
  
you wonder how many other girls have had that exact same thought)  
  
iwaizumi doesn't say anything, not the first time you blow them off in favor of studying in your dorm, not the third time and not the fifth, but the vines around his neck constrict slightly as if to keep him from speaking out of turn and his frown seems to deepen with each passing day.  
  
oikawa says nothing, stares at you from the other side of the classroom, from the entrance to the cafeteria, from under the tree where he sits with iwaizumi after practice. he says nothing, but he says it _very loudly_.  
  
  
_**vii**_  
  
he ends up on your door, and he looks a complete mess.  
  
you feel like you're standing in front of a tsunami.  
  
“i miss you,” is the first thing out of his mouth, and he looks like he's angry at himself for saying it. he changes his mind. “i mean, i'm angry at you.”  
  
“i– what?”  
  
“a guy kisses you and you just ignore him? i might start thinking you don't like me!”  
  
your face heats up and steam shoots out of your ears. you hadn't expected him to show up huffing at your door, much less to actually talk about what happened, and the pained expression on his face makes your chest ache.  
  
“i thought–” you stutter, “i thought you wouldn't want to talk about it?”  
  
he exhales, drags a hand over his face.  
  
“you're so dense sometimes,” he mutters before he grabs a hold on your face and smashes his lips against yours. it's hard and rough and it feels like a wildfire in your chest. “i'm in love with you, you dummy.”  
  
  
_**viii**_  
  
you were so afraid that oikawa would drown you, that you'd let him drag and pull and force you under if you let him close enough, but as his hands trail down your skin, leaving burns and blisters in their wake and setting every inch of you on fire, you're more afraid that _you're_ going to do the dragging. he holds you as if you're his most valuable treasure, like he's afraid you'll disappear if he squeezes too hard.  
  
he's water. hard to read, harder to capture, he seems to slip through the cracks of your skin, and suddenly you don't know where you end and he begins. he whispers secrets into your skin, words that doesn't even make sense, and your name; over and over and over again until he's hoarse and you think he's going to cry.  
  
“i'm going to drown you,” he says, lips against your bellybutton. his eyes never leave yours, not as he drags his hands down your thighs (nails piercing skin; you're sure you would scream in pain if you weren't moaning in pleasure instead), not as he lowers his head between your legs, and his eyes are _on fire_. “you're mine,” he growls against you, and he's never looked more feral. he says something else, claws at your skin and all you can see is stars.  
  
  
__**ix**  
  
“i told iwaizumi to get you to join us for lunch,” he admits sometime during the early hours of the morning. the windows are still fogged up and your body is starting to hurt, but oikawa is there, tangled in you and the blankets on your way-too-small-for-two bed, and that makes up for it, somehow.  
“why didn't you just ask yourself?”  
  
“you would've said no.”  
you can't really argue with that.  
“but why?”  
  
“why what?”  
“why'd you want me to have lunch with you?”  
  
he twirls a lock of your hair around his index finger, hums pleasantly. he looks calm, you realize, calmer than you can remember ever seeing him before; there's always been this sort of tense look in his eyes that you never could decipher, but all you can see now is warmth.  
  
“don't be silly, you know the answer to that,” he murmurs, and you suppose he's right.  
  
he spends the whole morning convincing you, just in case. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> as usual i got waayy invested in an au for a short oneshot, this literally took me all day because i kept getting distracted by how much i enjoyed the visuals in my head. i'll probably come back to this au at some point.
> 
> i swear i'm going to finish the kuroo thing asap, no more distractions ok!!


End file.
